


Just a Dream

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Just a Dream

“Tell me why you did it.”

A frown sets on those features and he shakes his head, “I can’t tell you why when I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell you don’t, you’re the one that tore us apart,” She snaps glaring at him.

“Tore… what?” He hadn’t tore anyone apart, it didn’t make any sense. Not to him anyway and he couldn’t remember ever doing such a thing.

A heartbroken laugh set into the room and she shakes her head, “We used to be a family you know. You just had to run off and chase your dreams. Be a Marine… you left, John.”

“I didn’t know what else to do after they died. I watched them, Sam… Watched you…”

The scenery changes on him completely and he stands in the middle of the apartment, blood coating the floor. So much blood and he could taste the coppery taste of it in his mouth. Smell the sweet scent as it seemed to fill the room that much more.

“Why did you let me die?”

“I didn’t…” Though he had no clue who he was talking to.

“Look at ‘em, Reaper. Nothing but animals to be slaughtered. You did this to them. How many lives did you take, soldier?”

“Not as many as you did, Sarge.” He whispers knowing the man wasn’t really there, he couldn’t be.

“You’re a monster, John Grimm. Just like all of us, infected… an abomination… an anomaly that doesn’t deserve the second chance he’s gotten…”

“I loved you, John.” A whisper, a voice he knew… a voice… He wished that they would all leave him alone. Everyone of them.

“I’m sorry.” Reaper whispers, the gun heavy in his hand. It didn’t really matter now if he lived or died. Two hundred years old and he had nothing to live for. Nothing to keep him grounded. All of that was dead, lost in a barren place. Now he sat contemplating sending himself to Hell. Take away everyone’s pain and give the dead their vengeance. Unfortunately there was that voice nagging him in the back of his mind, a voice that he wished he could hear again.

“Don’t daddy. They all still need you. Mommy needs you.” A soft wisp of air against his cheek that could only be the gentle kiss of a young girl. “I love you, daddy. See you soon.”

Everything seemed to settle again, the noise of the busy street around him blaring, the people downstairs talking about the people they’d lost… the sound of helicopters filling the air and lastly, the sound of her breathing beside him. Alive and well… the sound of playing in the other room and soft giggles.

It was all a dream, nothing more. All a dream.


End file.
